1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a stylus attachment structure for IT products, and more particularly to a case that a stylus is used with touch screens or electromagnetic digitizers in the application of IT products, such as a laptops, tablet PCs or personal digital assistants (PDAs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, IT products, such as a laptops, tablet PCs or personal digital assistants (PDAs) are used with a touch screen or electromagnetic digitizer as well as a specially attached stylus that is used for inputting information.
For the portability of the stylus, IT products of the prior art are equipped with an attachment structure for storing the stylus. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art stylus attachment structure of an IT product is provided. The IT product 5 is arranged with an attachment slot 51 that is a long groove and corresponds to the stylus 6, so that the stylus 6 can be plugged into the attachment slot 51.
However, with the above-mentioned stylus attachment structure, the stylus 6 is not easily picked up when it is used, since the user needs to pry it out with the tip of their finger. Conversly, when the stylus 6 is plugged into the slot 51 it is not attached in a secure manner, and is thus easily lost.
As described above, it is desirable to improve the inconvenience and disadvantage of the prior art stylus holder. Accordingly, this invention is provided to improve the above disadvantages with a reasonable design.